


You'll Never Feel Like You're Alone.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cat!Harry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy, cat!Zayn, cat!liam, cat!louis, cat!niall, i guess a wee bit of angst, theyre basically cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis was adopted by a lovely couple, he loved being an "only child" until the rest showed up.ORAn au where they're all cats.





	1. Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is the oldest, he's basically a full grown adult cat.  
> Zayn is on the edge of being an teen and an adult.  
> Liam is a teen.  
> Niall basically kitten/teen.  
> Harry's a kitten.

^^ What I picture louis to look like, only a wee bit smaller. xx

           Louis was small, but not in the sense of weakness, just a little kinda unnaturally small, especially for his age. He was full grown, and was a more dominant feline. He was just tiny.

  He pawned at the small amount of fluff sticking out of his worn down bed. "Yes, right over here." A voice said, seemingly moving closer to him, his ears perked, he squinted his eyes and moved closer the the chain-link fence in front of him. "We have several cats here, a lot of them have already been adopted." He could hear there were at least three people, based on the number of footsteps, "So this is Louis, he's a tabby, full grown, there are times where he can be, as we put it, sassy. But other than that he's really sweet and friendly." Louis was right, there were two other people with Richard, _'what an ugly name'_ Louis thought to himself, looking up at the couple. "Can we hang out with him for a bit?" the woman had asked,  Richard nodded carefully unlocking the gate and allowing the couple to slip in. Louis pressed himself against the back wall, _'they look nice.'_   he slowly inched his way towards the woman "Hi Louis, I'm Tommy." She had said reaching her hand so Louis could smell it, "We aren't going to hurt you, promise." Louis looked at the man "Tommy, love, you're talking to a cat." He said an eyebrow arched "Noah, just stick your damn hand out." Louis' smiled a bit at the statement "Louis, we aren't going to hurt you." Tommy said again, voice softer this time. Louis looked at the woman her auburn hair in a messy bun, fingers shaking a bit, Louis purred and pushed his head into her hand before climbing straight into her lap. Noah sat looking at the pair, "N, give your hand." Tommy said scratching Louis' neck. Noah hesitantly placed his hand towards Louis, who in return hissed. Noah yanked his hand back, "Hey, Louis he's not gonna hurt you." Tommy said grabbing Noah's wrist. Louis allowed the man to pet his head, purring and leaning into Tommy's warmth, he knew he found his family. "This is the one." Tommy whispered quietly to Noah. 

  _'Yeah,'_ Louis thought ' _this is the one.'_

 


	2. Loathing, Unadulterated Loathing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, yes, another chapter so soon? Well, I have nothing better to do.

 

A year following Louis being adopted, things were going actually pretty well. Louis adored his humans, Tommy mostly, he'd always be in her lap or shamelessly scent marking her, Noah was something else, its not like Louis didn't like the man, it's just, he wasn't Louis' favorite. 

 Louis sat in his window sil, staring out into the yard, watching the birds flying around occasionally chattering at them. He knew they couldn't hear him but he just had to. Tommy said she would be back soon, and well, I guess soon is now, because she barged into the flat with a box in her arms. "Louis," She called "baby, I have something for you." Louis stretched himself and meowed in her direction, letting her know he's close by. "Here baby, come on lou-lou." She called setting the box down and ran a hand down Louis' back. Louis mindlessly sniffed the air, something was off. Something didn't belong. "Louis, I have a friend for you." ' _Wait, what?"_ Louis tilted his head ' _A friend?'_ He didn't want a  _friend_ he was fine being alone. Tommy pulled open the box and lifted a straight black cat with bright golden eyes out of it. "Louis, this is Zayn, Zayn this is Louis. You're brothers now." Louis squinted his eyes at the other cat and growled "Louis, be nice. I'll be back boys, please, don't hurt eachother." And with that Tommy left the flat.

 "Who the fuck are you? Why are you here?" Louis barked out, Zayn rolled his eyes "I'm Zayn, did you not hear Tommy? And I'm your new brother." Zayn jumped up on the back of the sofa and laid himself out purrin happily. "No, you're leaving. Now." Louis demanded growling from his chest "I'm sorry,  _Louis_ but it seems like that's not happening. Sooooo, you might as well get over it." Louis huffed and jumped back into the window, muttering things until he eventually fell asleep.

 As it turned out, Zayn, was a dickhead. He constantly knocked over books, mugs, papers. Anything that was off the ground and could break was immediately destroyed by Zayn. The worst part though he never gets in trouble for it, sure Tommy tells him not to, but a few minutes later she's petting and cooing at him. The only plus is Zayn's taking a liking to Noah, and not Tommy, thankfully. If Zayn got close to Tommy, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shit, and I'm so sorry but it's the best I can do right now. xx


	3. Had it All, Lose it All. You Ready for More Yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes this is wow.

^this but short haired.

 "God dammit Zayn. Stop fucking knocking shit over!" Louis shouts jumping from the kitchen table, Zayn rolled his eyes and knocked over a pepper shaker "Zayn, please stop baby. You're making a mess." Tommy says stroking his fur. Louis growled at the affection Zayn was getting, he was supposed to be in  _trouble_ but  _no_ , _he'd get more love and affection when he does something bad, that's why he. does. it._ "Louis, don't growl, you get love next." Tommy says lovingly, she picks Louis into her arms and squeezes light, pressing kisses to his head she places him down in the window.

  "Tommy!" Noah calls from the front door, Zayn's ears perk, "We have a problem!" Noah continues "What could be the prob- shit." and there Noah was holding another fucking cat, he looked scared, his fur was soaking wet. Golden brown eyes looked around frantically. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Louis hears Zayn mutter, "Now you know how I felt." 

 The cat, Liam, is a Maine Coon, known for their muscular bodies, meaty paws and luscious fur, except, Liam didn't have _luscious_ fur, it was short and dirty. "H-Hi I'm Liam." He stuttered out, staring that the pair. "Pleasure, I'm Louis, that's Zayn. Welcome." He said before flicking his tail and jumping up on the counter. "Is he always like that?" Liam asked Zayn, who huffed and nodded "Listen, did you have a home before Noah picked you up?" Zayn asked circling Liam, "N-No, um, my lat owners abandoned me." He whispered, tail lying limp next to him. "Hm, you're probably staying then. Knowing Tommy and Noah, they'll make it work. Ignore Louis, he's just sad he's not the only one getting loved anymore." Zayn says turning his voice to a 'baby voice' Louis rolls his eyes and huffs "Shut the fuck up, I'll pummel you." Zayn rolled his eyes and turned towards Liam again, "Well, I guess, make yourself at home."


	4. Worst Pies in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm angry because I had something typed up and then it just disappeared and I have no clue what I wrote so, here's something awful. Sorry. xx

^^Niall

 Louis didn't want to admit that he actually like Zayn and Liam. Zayn was still a dick, knocking shit over and hogging almost all of the sofa, and Liam with his overbearing..ness, but things were looking up, until Niall came along.

 Niall was a teenager, not the gruffy, don't talk to me teenager but the I eat whatever I want and don't give a shit, because he truly didn't. "Niall, baby, stop eating Zayn's food." Tommy said lightly kicking Niall away from the bowl. Niall looked at her sadly, his blue eyes wide with sadness and his green, white, and orange collar contrasting with his white fur. "Don't give me that look." Tommy finished petting Niall's back before stepping out of the kitchen, Niall not only being the youngest and littlest but it also made him the 'last', meaning dinner time? Louis, Liam, and Zayn were the first to get their meals in a bowl and served to them, while Niall had to wait for them to finish, mostly because he would eat theirs also. 

 Noah was quite fond of Niall, always wanted him in his lap or cuddled next to him, but Niall showed no interest at all, always wantin g to be in the window or away from the man. Niall ended up having to scratch Noah to get that point across, but it proved a point. "Nialler, do you want my leftovers?" Louis asked stepping away from his bowl "Oh, yes please, thanks lou." Niall rushed out dashing to the food bowl. Louis chuckled and locked at his paw before gliding swiftly to his window perch, "I really hope Niall's the last new addition." Zayn states flicking his tail annoyingly, Zayn has been quite bitter about Niall being there, " Hm, I don't know. Maybe, but knowing Tommy and Noah, you can never tell. Louis actuslly kinda hoped there wouldn't be anymore, Louis already lost Tommy, OK he hasn't lost her but he's had to share, more than he would've liked to but Tommy is always full of surprises, you never can truly know.

 "You know what? Fine! Act like a dick, I don't care! I can't stand you right now, please get out of my house!" Louis' ears perked at the shout coming from the master bedroom, and then sees Noah stomp out of the house. Louis jumps down from the counter and jogs towards the bedroom, meowing lightly to let Tommy know he's there. "Lou, hi." Tommy says seeing Louis rub his side into her legs "hi baby, my first little one. I'm sorry you had to hear us fight." She says lightly brows furrowed "I'm talking to a fucking cat, what's gotten into me?" Louis blinks up at her before rubbing his face against her cheek. "Where's the others?" She asks and not a  moment later, three more felines enter the bedroom, Niall immediately wraps his tail around her leg before jumping up and snuggling into her side, Liam doing the same on the opposite side, but Zayn stays back and watches, almost as if he doesn't want to join, but Louis ignores him basking in the warmth of Tommy, Liam, and Niall.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this, really this is my first like writing thing (?) But let me know how you feel and follow me on Twitter @ honeybun_haz :)) xx


End file.
